Faith, Hope and Charity
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Episode tag to the NCIS Christmas episode ‘Faith’. Team moments.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and only borrowed the characters for a little while.

* * *

Tony slung his arm around Ziva's shoulders with a confident air as he watched Delores Bromstead reverently extract the cherry doll from the box, hold it close and back into her office.

The door shut as Ziva looked up at her partner. 'That was a nice thing you did.'

Tony shrugged off the compliment, stepping away as he clapped his hands together. 'Miss B here obviously wants her solitude, so what say you we get that drink you promised me.'

'Drink? What drink?' retorted Ziva as they moved down the hall. 'I remember making no such deal with you.'

'Ach,' said Tony with an exaggerated accent. 'Zee brain, it iz fading.' He backed off when the former Mossad officer glared at him.

Changing tactics, he slung an arm around her shoulder once again. 'If you're lucky, I'll let you receive a present from yours truly.'

'We agreed on no presents,' warned Ziva.

'Correction,' responded Tony, tapping the irate agent's nose. 'You did. Embrace the holiday spirit Ziva. Christmas is all around us. It's in each and every one of us!'

'Christmas won't be the only thing in you if you don't quit your harping,' she warned, slapping away the offending finger.

Their laughter resounded down the hall.

* * *

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle_

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight_

_Happy Christmas to all, and to all good-night_

As they said the last line of the poem together, Fisher Blake's eyes were shiny with unshed tears as he looked at the camera.

The call came to an end with several kisses to be blown at the screen. As his mother prepared to sign off, he turned and hugged his Aunt Carol.

Ensign Blake turned her attention to the trio of adults. 'Agent McGee – thank you,' she said, her voice full of gratitude.

'It was a pleasure ma'am,' replied Tim, inclining his head to the marine.

As the screen reverted to cubes and rectangles of bright colours, Carol slung an arm around her nephew. 'You know what's next?' she said in an excited tone.

'Sundaes!' cried Abby happily. McGee was unsure of what to do as the two women and a boy made their way up the ramp, excited at the prospect.

Abby made the decision for him when she pulled at his arm. 'Come up Timmy – sundaes on Christmas Eve await!'

* * *

It was a rare sight indeed as both Gibbs Senior and Gibbs Junior stood next to each other and smiled. The last wooden car had been accepted by a little boy who reverently held it in his small hands.

Both men backed away before they could be thanked and acknowledged for their efforts. Pulling up collars against the wind, the duo walked to the truck.

Sliding in, Gibbs turned on the car, cranking up the heat instantly to thaw their chilled selves. Turning to his father, he had a question on his face.

'Cocoa?' suggested Jackson Gibbs with a soft smile of memory. ''Tis the night for such a treat.'

'I haven't had that since I was a kid Dad,' responded Gibbs wryly, selecting the right gear.

'So?' protested the older man, throwing his arms out. 'Nothing is stopping us now.'

Gibbs said nothing as he backed the car out of their park. Turning right, he kept his eye on the road. 'I know a place.'

* * *

It had been a task, but he had managed to demand, cajole and otherwise bribe Ziva David into heading out for a drink with him tonight.

Shivering when they stepped out of the car, he noted the bright neon lights. 'Guess this is it,' Tony said to his partner. 'Only place open tonight.'

'If it's shut, you're driving me home,' grumbled the woman as she slammed the door and came around. 'I have a perfectly good beverage that I could be drinking at home.'

Knowing better than to get into an argument with this sharp-tongued woman, and deciding that just for tonight he'd try and keep the peace, he gallantly threw his arm out. 'Your beverage awaits madam.'

Reaching the step and seeing movement inside, Ziva reached for the door to enter, but Tony stopped her. 'Ah ah.'

'What?' she asked. 'What could it possibly be that you need to prevent us from leaving this frigid cold and stepping into warmth?'

Tony threw his free hand up to point at a plastic sprig fastened above them. 'Mistletoe!' He puckered up in an exaggerated manner and leaned down.

Ziva was not impressed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'It's a baseless American tradition for a holiday that I don't even celebrate.'

'Not even for me?' asked Tony with his best lost puppy dog look.

'Especially not for you Tony,' Ziva responded gleefully, patting his cheek patronisingly.

Anthony DiNozzo was not to be deterred though and used the proferred limb to pull her closer, wrapped his arms around her and covered her lips with his.

'I did not just see that,' came the voice that they all knew and loved – sometimes.

Both jumped apart breathing heavily. 'Boss!'

Gibbs ignored them as he pushed open the door, allowed his smiling father to enter first and then followed. 'Get your sorry asses in here.'

* * *

Spooning a mixture of hot chocolate sauce and ice cream into her mouth, Abby grinned as she looked at the other three people doing exactly the same.

Swallowing, she spots two men standing at the counter. 'Gibbs!' she cried, jumping out of her seat and sprinting across the lino.

Throwing her arms around the surprised man, she squeezed tight. 'Merry Christmas!'

Pulling back, she turned to hug the man beside her silver-haired fox. 'You too Mr Gibbs!' she cried with an equally exuberant hug.

Eyeing them both, she brushed their excuses aside and refused to take no for an answer, dragging them both over to her corner booth.

Gibbs nodded his head in McGee's direction before reaching out his hand to the seated woman before him. 'Carol, long time no see.'

'Gibbs,' responded Abby's friend with a smile. 'Merry Christmas.'

Taking a seat at Abby's insistence, he nodded to the little boy licking chocolate off his spoon with relish. 'How did your conversation with your Mom go kiddo?'

Fisher Blake's smile widened even further as he nodded his head vehemently. 'Really, really good!'

McGee gaped as Jackson Gibbs took a seat next to him. _How did he know? _On second thoughts, he shouldn't be that surprised really.

As two mugs arrived at the table, the door flew open and the voice of Anthony DiNozzo boomed. 'Oh bring me some figgy pudding and bring it right here! Ziva - our party is at ten o'clock.'

Tony and Ziva made a bee line for the crowded booth and the loud conversation turned to who was absent. 'All we're missing is Ducky,' declared Ziva.

'Not at all,' said the medical examiner as he arrived at the table, fully decked out in his coat and hat. 'Mother is having a little party of her own and so this night is all mine.'

'Ducky!' called Abby as she dusted off her cushion and gestured for him to sit. Fisher now sat on McGee's knee, Abby planted herself on Gibbs' lap (ignoring his warning 'Abs') and Ziva threatened to use a blunt knife to cut off the one thing that Tony held dear if he even so much as thought to touch her.

Graciously taking a seat, Ducky removed his hat. 'I apologise for Mr Palmer's absence,' he said. 'He sends his regards, but is otherwise ... occupied.'

Jackson Gibbs snorted. 'That elf costume of his is two sizes too small.'

As laughter erupted around the table and more orders arrived, it was a scene of laughter and joy.

Merry Christmas one and all!

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know the festive season is long gone, but here in Australia 'Faith' just aired. So, good night to all and to all good night!


End file.
